Harry Potter and the New Professor
by Lysa K
Summary: Harry meets a mysterious new teacher
1. Default Chapter

Title: Chapter 1-- Professor Figg  
Author: Lysa K.  
Feedback: Love it! Kwhateverr2001@cs.com  
Archive: If you want! Just let me know!  
Rating: G (this chapter)  
Pairings: None yet...be patient!  
Summary: Harry begins his 5th year at Hogwarts and makes a mysterious new friend who has a very interesting past.  
Notes: Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling and I am not profiting at all from them. Dang it!  
  
  
Chapter 1--- Professor Figg  
  
Harry watched the countryside fly past the window of the Hogwarts Express as he made his way to his fifth year of school. He was withdrawn and quiet this trip, his mind reliving the events if the year before for the millionth time. Ron and Hermione noticed right away that Harry wasn't himself and the did their best to cheer him up. H joked and visited with them, but he seemed different--older and more cautious. he had spent the last month at The Burrows with the Weasley's, and that had helped a bit, but there were just too many things in his head that he hadn't worked through yet.  
  
George and Fred had been outdoing themselves in an attempt to cheer Harry up. Had given Percy a quill that was bewitched to sign his name as "Percy the Pinhead" and he had written three office memos before he noticed. Harry had laughed, but it wasn't long before he had settled back into depression.  
  
His spirits lifted at the thought of returning to school. He was anxious to get back to Quidditch practice and compete for the House Cup. There hadn't been any matches at all last year due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament and he had missed it tremendously.  
  
Hermione was perusing her new class schedule. Transformation, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were a few of the classes the three friends had in common. Hermione was studying the parchment in her hand. "Oh, good!" she said. "Hagrid is still teaching Care of Magical Creatures!"  
  
"I wonder what he'll have for us this year," said Ron, a bit worried. He was remembering the Blast-Ended Skrewts from last year.  
  
"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be ," mused Harry. "He'll really have his work cut out for him this year."  
  
"You mean SHE!" answered Hermione. "The new Darks Arts teacher is a witch."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that," said Ron. "That will be different."  
  
"Hmm," said Harry. "Who is it?" He hadn't spent much time reviewing his schedule. he was too preoccupied.  
  
Hermione checked her parchment. "It says her name is Arabella Figg."  
  
Something jostled in Harry's memory. "Figg?" he repeated. "That name sounds familiar. How do I know her?" He racked his brain but the memory eluded him. they discussed other classes and all the things they looked forward to for the year, but it was driving Harry crazy that he couldn't remember who she was. It nagged at him. Just when he thought he had it, the memory disappeared. he wrestled with his memory almost all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Mrs. Figg!" he suddenly exclaimed.   
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly. "You know her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes! I just remembered. She used to watch me sometimes when I was little. Whenever the Dursley's went somewhere they left me with her. I didn't know she was a witch!"  
  
"What's she like?" asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Horrid!" Harry answered. "She was old and crabby and her house smelled awful! All she ever wanted to talk about was her cats. I think she had about 20!"  
  
"Cats! Got it!" said Hermione, making a mental note.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione," said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"Great!" Harry said bitterly, settling farther down in his seat. Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of his favorite classes, but this year was going to be dismal if he had to endure Old Lady Figg.  
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad," suggested Hermione. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged pained expressions. They didn't feel like looking on the bright side this time. They continued to grouse about the horrible new teacher, and were still complaining when Fred and George came in and sat down. Fred joined in, "I bet she's really out of touch. Maybe she doesn't even know about You-Know-Who coming back."  
  
"Yeah," agreed George. "Even Gilderoy Lockhardt would be better than that!"  
  
Harry didn't quite agree with that, but he nodded anyway. They changed the subject to more pleasant things in an effort to raise Harry's spirits. He joined in on the animated conversation, feeling better. His friends had a way of making him feel better and they laughed freely the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
By the time the banquet started, Harry felt a lot better. Hagrid had welcomed him warmly and Gryffindor had gained 6 new first years. Of course, when he looked toward the Slytherin table, Malfoy and his usual henchmen sneered at him and laughed, but it didn't really bother Harry. He had faced much worse than Malfoy. Still, it wasn't pleasant to be snickered at from across the room. Harry turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. He had stood up and was preparing to welcome the students.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome, everyone!" His bright blue eyes beamed and his smile shone throughout the room. "Another year at Hogwarts. I am so pleased that you are all here! We are going to have an outstanding year, I can just tell! Before we begin the banquet, I have a few announcements. first, as always, the Forest at the edge of the grounds is strictly off limits to all students. Second, Hufflepuff House has received a special plaque in honor of Cedric Diggory. It is placed just outside the Great Hall, and I hope you will all take a moment to look at it." He paused and there was a moment of silence for Cedric.  
  
Harry felt a lump in his chest, but luckily Dumbledore continued, "And last....in these uncertain time, we at Hogwarts are especially lucky to have as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Arabella Figg."  
  
George leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Old and awful? Man, you need to have your glasses checked!"  
  
Harry looked up at the teachers table to see what George was talking about. Standing at the end of the table next to Professor Snape was the new teacher. This was definitely NOT the Mrs. Figg that Harry remembered. She was dressed in royal purple robes with silver trim, looked to be in her early to mid thirties, and was tall and slender with long dark hair framing a lovely face with the lightest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. Her eyes were so pale they almost looked white, giving her an intense, ethereal quality. She also had a look of sadness about her, as if she had been in mourning for a long time. From the faint lines around her eyes, Harry had the impression that she had seen a lot of pain in her life. She was a paradox--a tower of strength on the outside, and pain and vulnerability in the eyes, and the combination was very appealing. She smiled at the students as Dunbledore introduced her, and she was lovely.  
  
Ron nudged Harry, " Maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts won't be so bad after all, huh, Harry?"  
  
Hermione leaned over. "So does this mean she doesn't like cats?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled. Professor Figg was searching the student body, looking for someone. When her eyes met Harry's her smile widened and she bowed slightly with her head, almost imperceptibly. He felt a jolt of energy and he knew he had seen her somewhere before, but as like on the train, he couldn't place where.  
  
Dumbledore began the feast and food and laughter filled the Great Hall. Harry enjoyed the feast, as he did every year. He finally felt like he was home, and he felt freer than he had in months, but he felt like he was being watched. he turned towards the teachers table and saw that Professor Figg was staring at him, an odd expression on her face. She smile when she saw him looking at her, and he smiled back. His attention went back to his friends, but he couldn't help looking back at her frequently. The longer she watched him, the more he had the unsettling feeling that he knew her., but he still couldn't place how.  
  
Hermione noticed Professor Figg studying Harry. "Doesn't it make you feel strange?" she asked. "I would feel weird if someone was watching me that close."  
  
"No," answered Harry. "I guess it should, but it doesn't." It was true. He felt strangely comforted by her attention.  
  
Professor Snape was seated next to Professor Figg. For once, he didn't seem to dislike the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quite the contrary, he was leaning toward and there was almost a smile on his face. They were chatting amiably, but it was clear that her attention was on Harry, not Snape. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Finally she turned her attention back to Snape, watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. Snape had been filling her in on the various students, and who to watch out for.  
  
"I don't suppose I need to tell you anything about Potter?" he asked, his dark eyes flashing.  
  
"No, thank you , Severus," she answered coldly. "And unless you want this conversation to end abruptly, I suggest we not discuss Mr. Potter."  
  
He changed the subject, as he did not want to push her too far on her first night. "Figg?" he asked. "Why Figg?"  
  
"Well, " she said, relaxing, "I decide I'd better use my maiden name. My married name is a bit...controversial for teaching."  
  
"Yes, " he sneered." I can only imagine. Wise decision." He leaned back in toward her, studying her face. "You look a bit different, Ara. Still lovely, of course, but I don't know. There's a quality about you know that I can't quite put my finger on."  
  
She studied him warily for a moment before answering. "It's grief, Severus. Something we are both all too familiar with."  
  
He nodded. "I hope we have a chance to talk soon. Relive happier times, perhaps?"  
  
She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I think I'd like that." Her attention went back to Harry as he, Ron and Hermione got up and made their way out of the Great Hall.  
Professor Figg's eyes followed him all the through the room and to the door. He turned and looked back at her again before he stepped out. They exchanged a smile. As he stepped through the door and disappeared from view, the light in her eyes flickered and went out and she just looked empty once again. 


	2. Harry and the Gift

Title: Harry Potter and Arabella Figg Chapter 2   
Author: Lysa K. Feedback: Yes, please! Kwhateverr2001@cs.com   
Archive: OK, just let me know.   
Pairings: Still working on it. Snape/Figg   
Summary: Harry discovers some interesting things about Professor Figg and receives a precious gift.  
Notes: I try to catch errors, but sometimes my eyes get blurry and I miss some!   
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling and I do not profit from borrowing them!   
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and was greeted by some fellow housemates he hadn't seen all summer. Everyone was so warm and welcoming; it was so nice to be back. He was still thinking about Professor Figg. Where had he seen her? Did he know her? She seemed to know him. Fred and George were sitting at a table in the corner and they beckoned Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come join them. They crossed the room and sat down. The twins were already devising plans on how to get detention with Professor Figg. "Something simple,"said Fred. "Perhaps a Dungbomb?"  
"Dungbombs are for amateurs," replied George. "No, we need to think about this for a bit first. Perhaps study her teaching style." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Yes, I think we'll have to study her closely." They laughed.  
"I hope she's a good teacher,"said Hermione, nervously.  
"Who cares?!" responded the twins.   
"Did you see Snape checking her out?" asked Ron. "He looked almost ...charming."  
"I wouldn't go that far," said Harry. He didn't believe Snape could look anything but frightening.   
"I wonder if she's married,"speculated Ron.   
"I don't think so," answered Fred. "why would she be at Hogwarts all alone?"   
"She certainly seems interested in Harry," pointed out Hermione.   
"That's because Harry has all the luck," joked George.   
"Yeah," said Harry, almost bitterly. "I'm pretty lucky all right." The table got very quite and Harry realized his last comment had created some tension. He tried to steer the conversation somewhere else. "I don't know if she knows me or not, but I swear I've seen her before. I just can't remember where."   
"Well, maybe she's related to the Arabella Figg you used to know. maybe she reminds you of her or something," suggested Hermione.  
"Maybe," Harry answered. He tried to remember Mrs. Figg's house, trying to recall if there were pictures of Professor Figg there. He seemed to recall one small picture in a gold frame that Mrs. Figg had kept on her coffee table of someone who might have been Professor Figg. "No, that's not it," he said. It was driving him crazy! He racked his memory, pulling up every picture he could remember. "Wait a minute!" he yelled, jumping up. "I think I've got it!" He ran upstairs to his dormitory. His trunk was sitting at the foot of his bed. He opened it, moving aside his father's invisibility cloak, his dress robes, and a few books before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out the photo album Hagrid had given him. It was full of pictures of his parents and he was sure he would find what he was looking for inside. He carried it back down to the common room and opened it on the table. He flipped past several pages until he came to the one he was looking for; his parents wedding picture. They were smiling at him, looking happy. Behind his father stood Sirius, grinning, slapping his father on the back, and next to his mother stood Professor Figg. "Look! Here she is," Harry said as he pointed to the picture.  
They studied the picture. "That's her, all right," said Ron.  
"She looks different," noted George. "Younger or something."   
"Well, that picture was taken ,what, 16 years ago?" said Hermione.  
"No, its not just that. She looks..I don't know, more tired or something now. You know what I mean?"  
Harry did know. There was an indefinable change in the woman in the picture and the woman they had met earlier that evening.   
"Are there more?" asked Hermione.   
Harry flipped past several pages of photos of his parents. There were more. The next one was a picture of Lily and Professor Figg giggling together. Then one of Harry as an infant next to another child that looked about the same age. Then one of Lily holding Harry and Professor Figg holding the other baby. Several more Harry and his parents, one of James and Sirius, and one...   
"Harry, look!" said Ron. It was a picture of Sirius and Professor Figg, looking very much like two people in love.   
"That's Sirius!" noticed Hermione.   
"I wonder....He never mentioned...." Harry had too many questions. His mind was spinning with them. He tried to extricate himself from Fred and George as he didn't want to talk about Sirius in front of them.   
Ron noticed. "Well, Harry, we should get to bed. We don't want to be late for tomorrow's classes.  
"Yeah! OK," answered Harry.  
They gave Hermione a look that said they would catch her first thing in the morning and headed upstairs, grabbing the album on the way. Once upstairs, they sat on Harry's bed and pulled the draperies closed. "I need to send an owl to Sirius," Harry said. Maybe he can tell me about Professor Figg."   
Ron agreed, "But you'd better wait until morning. I don't want to be caught on the grounds after hours on our first night back. And with our luck, Snape would be the one to catch us!"   
Harry nodded. "OK. We'll do it in the morning. It can wait." They bid each other good night and climbed into bed. It didn't take Harry long to fall into a deep sleep. He awoke several hours later with the eerie feeling that someone, or something, was watching him. He lay awake for several minutes, listening, but he heard nothing, so he went back to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the owlry and found Hedwig. Harry had written Sirius a short note.   
"Dear Sirius, We have a new teacher, Professor Arabella Figg. I think I know her. Do you know her? She seems very interested in me. Should I be concerned? I am trying to careful of who I trust. Thanks for everything. Harry "  
Harry attached the note to Hedwig's leg and off she went. The first class of the day was Advanced Charms, followed by Transfiguration. As fifth years, their lessons were becoming more difficult and Harry had to concentrate fully on all the new things they were covering. The first real break didn't come until lunchtime, and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, exhausted. "This year is going to be tough!" he exclaimed. I hope this afternoon is a bit easier!"  
"I know ," said Ron. "But I don't think it will be. This afternoon is Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
Hermione looked excited and breathless. "This is great!"   
Ron eyed her "You really are bizarre, you know?" he asked.   
Harry chuckled. Fred and George walked in looking sheepish. "What's up?" Harry asked.  
"Well, we had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class," started Fred.   
"Uh-oh," said Ron. "Dungbombs?"  
"No, we didn't do anything, but George made the mistake of asking Professor Figg about Sirius Black."   
"Why did you do that?" asked Harry , annoyed.   
"I just wanted to strike up a conversation! It was all I could think of!"   
"What happened?" asked Hermione.   
"First her face got all red, then she said since I had so much time read rubbish in the newspapers, I could write a report on how to defend against a Lethifold and where to find them. Two parchments full!"   
"Yeah, then I had to open my big mouth and say that George didn't mean anything personal, he was just trying to make conversation. So she said since I had so much time to stick my nose into other people's business I could write everything I could find about Pogrebins! Due tomorrow!"   
Ron chuckled. "Well, I guess we know what NOT to ask her!"  
"She sounds strict," said Hermione.   
"She was fine until we tried to strike up a conversation. Just don't get personal and you'll be fine!" responded George.   
"Good tip. Thanks," smiled Harry. They finished lunch and hurried down to the dungeons for double Potions with Slytherin again, of course. As if Snape by himself weren't bad enough. Harry was surprised when he walked in and saw Professor Figg sitting on the edge of a table in the back of the room talking to Professor Snape. Snape turned around and walked to the front of the room when he heard the students enter and take their seats.   
He addressed the class, "I see you've all made it to your fifth year. That in itself is quite an accomplishment for some of you." He sneered, looking first at Neville Longbottom and then Harry. "We're going to begin with something simple and move ahead from there. Today, I expect you to complete the potion on page 14 of your books. You have all the ingredients you need. Please begin, and pay attention to what you're doing!" he barked. He glanced at the back of the room. "Professor Figg will be observing this class as she is not teaching this hour. She is an accomplished Potions Mistress, so if you have any questions, you may address them to her as well." The students began reading through their recipes. The ingredient list was long and involved it required Harry's full attention. Ron and Hermione were working very hard on either side of him. Snape walked back and forth between the tables, checking on everyone's work, barking out instructions as necessary. As usual, he showed an inordinate amount of favoritism towards the Slytherins and was very harsh with the Gryffindors, especially Harry. "Mr. Potter, that potion is not going to make itself! Get busy!" he ordered.   
Harry tried to work faster. It wasn't fair! he was working at the same pace as everyone else; was even ahead of Crabbe and Goyle, but Snape still picked on him.   
"Potter, now you're just being careless. Tidy up and start over. And 20 points from Gryffindor."   
Harry sighed as he began again. As he was reorganizing his ingredients, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, thinking Snape had come to harass him further, but he looked into the pale eyes of Professor Figg.   
She smile at him encouragingly. "You're doing splendidly," she said. "Keep it up." Harry felt much better. He watched Professor Figg motion Professor Snape over to her and they both walked into the hall. Harry took this opportunity to throw his used ingredients into the wastebasket by the door.   
He heard Snape's voice. "Leaving already, Ara?"  
"Yes, I think I've observed all I need to for today."  
"I'll see you later, then." he said.   
"Yes, you will," she said silkily. "And Severus, be careful who you pick on. Remember, two can play that game."  
"Are you telling me how I should run my classroom?' he asked,angrily.   
"Not at all," she answered, amused. "I'm merely pointing out that I can run mine the same way."   
"We will discuss this later," he hissed.   
"I hope so," she answered. Harry hurried back to his seat before Snape returned. He was relieved that Snape left him alone for the rest of the period.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So where is she?" asked Ron as they sat down in Figgs classroom. Harry remembered the angry exchange between her and Snape. Maybe they were continuing it, he thought.   
Hermione looked around nervously. "I hope she's not too tough. Fred and George seemed to think she was."   
Harry looked at her. "That's because they were out of line. She seemed nice in Potions class," he answered, remembering her smile. Suddenly she strode into the room, taking control without saying a word. Her eyes swept through the room, taking stock of the students. "Gryffindor fifth years?" she asked.   
Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes, professor. We are all here."  
"Excellent, Miss...?"   
"Granger, ma'am."   
"Thank you, Miss Granger" Professor Figg picked a book off of her desk and began to thumb through it. the class automatically got their parchment and quills ready, preparing to take notes. In the back of the room, Neville Longbottom's hand tentatively went up. "Yes?" she asked, without looking up.   
"Professor, I was wondering," he stammered. 'Uh, is there, um, any protection against Avada Kedavra?"   
"Yes, there is," she answered, her eyes still in the book. The class was silent, waiting to hear the answer. She looked up. "Quick reflexes," she answered. The students shifted nervously. She got to work. "I see in your curriculum that we are supposed to discuss Kelpies, but I just can't see how that will be of any practical use to you. Defense Against the Dark Arts may be one of the most important skills you take with you in life." She closed the book. "So I am going to teach you some disabling spells instead. If done properly, they could save your life."   
Hermione chewed on her lower lip and scowled. She didn't like a teacher who strayed from the curriculum.  
"Before I begin, " continued Professor Figg, " I want to say that defense is a matter of common sense, quick wits, and logic. I can't teach those things. You either have them or you don't."  
"What if we don't?" Neville asked nervously.   
"Then I suggest an office job." answered the Professor. "Now, I need a volunteer." Everyone looked around uneasily, reluctant to volunteer. "Come on. I won't hurt you." she encouraged.  
"Fine. I'll volunteer," said Harry, standing up.  
She was pleased. "All right, Harry." He thought his name almost sounded musical, the way she said it. "Hit me with a spell, anything you know." She whispered as she past him, "I hear you do a mean Patronus. Lets save that one for another time, hmm?"   
Harry was unsure about putting a spell on a teacher, but she was insistent. He decided on a tickling spell: it was one of his best, and she looked like she needed a good laugh. She had her back to him and her wand was nowhere in sight. She didn't appear to be ready at all. Her nose was back in her curriculum book, but she told him to go ahead. He took out his want, preparing to do the tickling spell, but no sooner than the word was out of his mouth, she had her wand in her hand and was pointing it at Harry's wand. "DESISTA!" she commanded. The sparks that had begun to shoot from Harry's wand stopped in midair and just hung, suspended and frozen.   
"Now you have time to do a confusion spell and escape. Everyone got it?" The whole thing had taken less than ten seconds. Harry stood looking at his frozen tickling spell, still hanging between him and the professor. "Don't worry about that," she said. "It will evaporate after a few minutes." She crossed the room and faced the class. "Everyone find a partner and practice. Nothing disabling. Let's stick with tickling spells and jelly-legs and things like that. I trust you not to abuse this."   
She explained the spell again and soon the class was filled with sparks, laughter and weak-legged students stumbling around. Professor Figg walked from student to student, adjusting, encouraging, and helping when she could. "Students, the key to this spell is CONFIDENCE! If you doubt at all, it won't work."   
The class practiced for the rest of the period and the time passed quickly. "All right, class. Time to put your wands away and gather your things. Excellent job. A few of you got it, and the ones that haven't yet, don't worry! You will! This is advanced magic and it takes time. I'll see you all tomorrow." The class went to their desks to retrieve their books. "Mr. Potter. Could you remain a moment please?" she asked.  
"We'll catch up with you upstairs," said Ron, obviously wanting to wait for him.   
"I'll be right there," responded Harry. He watched as the class filed out, and he approached Professor Figg's desk. She regarded him closely. "I am very happy to be here at Hogwarts and to meet you. I suppose that everyone tells you that you look like your father."  
He nodded. "Yeah. I get that all the time."  
"And so you should. James is all over you. But you have an extraordinary amount of your mother in you too. And not just in your eyes."  
"So you did know my mum," he stated, questioningly.   
She smiled. "Oh yes. Your mother was my best friend in the world. We did everything together. She stood by my side at my wedding, and I by her side at your parents wedding. And our babies were born two weeks apart. We were closer than sisters. And that brings me to the reason I asked you to stay." She pulled a large, plain looking notebook from her desk drawer and handed it to Harry. This came into my possession the night your mother was....well, the night we lost her. I promised myself I would give it to you some day."   
Harry took the notebook and opened it. page after page was filled with neat, precise writing. "It's a diary." he said.   
"Yes. Lily wrote everything down. She always had that with her. It was precious to her, and should be with you now. I hope it helps you get to know her a bit." Harry stared at it, disbelieving. His mother was in those pages, all he had to do was open it. "Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. He didn't know what to say. Did she know how much this meant to him? "I really appreciate this, Professor."   
"When we're not in class, please call me Ara. I'm glad you are pleased. And I hope we can get to know each other. If you ever have any questions about your mum, or anything else, please come and see me. I'd love to tell you all about her."   
He felt a surge of affection toward her. She had given him a precious gift, one that he would cherish. " I will. I am sure I'll have a lot of questions. Thanks again." He was anxious to be alone and start reading.   
She sensed his feelings "All right, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow. Good day." He bade her goodbye and headed up to his room, the priceless book tucked under his arm. 


End file.
